Supernatural Fanon:Layout Guide
The Supernatural Fanon Layout Guide is the official guide when it comes to structuring articles. Supernatural Fanon prides itself on striving to achieve and maintain a standard of quality and excellence in all of its articles. In order to achieve a standard of quality and excellence, it is expected that all articles be uniform and follow this Layout Guide. The following tags, seen on each heading, mark whether or not the aspect should be used. :Required - The aspect must always be present in all articles, regardless of the length. :Recommended - The aspect should be present in all articles, but is not required. :If Applicable - The aspect should be present in all articles if possible. Main Out of the many different types of articles that can and have been created on Supernatural Fanon, the most common is the article about a fanon character, group or organization. All articles should contain the following: *'Infobox' - An infobox is the box of statistics on the right side of an article. A relevant infobox contains statistics and known information in a comprehensible chart. A limited amount of background information on the subject is also present. Articles that only have an infobox are discouraged. When choosing an infobox for an article, users should consider the category that the article fits in. For a list of all infobox templates, please see "Infobox templates" category. This section is recommended. *'Main article' - The main article is the most important part of an article, as it is where the majority of the information is. A character’s history, personality and traits, talents, and legacy should all be placed in the main article. This section is required. *'Behind the scenes' - The behind the scenes information is information regarding inspiration, origin and the reason the article was created. This section should not be written as a bulleted list. This section is recommended. *'Appearances' - The appearances section documents any appearances the subject of the article has had. If the fanon character or outside Supernatural Fanon, it should be mentioned in this section. The list should be in bulleted form in an in-universe chronology. This section is used only if applicable. *'See also' - The see also section should include links related to the topic that are not linked to in the article. It is generally reserved for links to gallery or family pages that do not belong in the main article. This section is used only if applicable. *'External links' - The external links section is used to link to other sources or websites in which the subject might be mentioned, covered in alternate detail or discussed. Even if there is only one link, the name of the section is to remain plural. This section is used only if applicable. *'Category' - Every article on Supernatural Fanon is required to be in at least one category. Categorizing articles by author does not either, though it is encouraged to add that as an additional category. For a list of categories, please see page. Series Out of the many different types of articles that can and have been created on Supernatural Fanon, is the article about a fan series. All articles should contain the following: *'Infobox' - Same as Main, but use the Series infobox. *'Cast' - The cast is where you add the list of cast and characters who portray within your fan series. This section should be written as a bulleted list. This section is required. *'Seasons' - The seasons are a list of how many seasons your fan series has or had, if you choose to end it. This section should be written as a bulleted list. This section is recommended. *'Category' - Same as Main. Seasons Out of the many different types of articles that can and have been created on Supernatural Fanon, is the article about fan seasons. All articles should contain the following: *'Infobox' - Same as Main, but use the Season infobox. *'Cast' - Same as Series. *'Episodes' - The episodes are a list of how many episodes your fan season has or had, if you choose to end it. This section should be written as a bulleted list. This section is recommended. *'Category' - Same as Main. Category:Policy